1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a skiing simulator. In particular, this invention pertains to a skiing simulator having a load adjusting mechanism which increases or decreases the resistance exerted on a belt mechanism of the ski simulator. The load adjusting mechanism is controlled by a computer control console positioned on the skiing simulator to allow the user to change the resistance of the load adjusting mechanism without interrupting any exercise routine being performed.
2. Prior Art
Skiing simulator devices are known in the art and have been widely accepted and used in Europe and North America since they provide the benefits of skiing in an indoor setting. Skiing simulators are known which include a user adjustable load device to allow the user to set a load (resistance) that is appropriate for his or her physical condition. In prior art skiing simulators, as shown in FIG. 7, the load device is adjusted by setting the tension of the braking wires by moving the braking disk b relative to another disk. The structure of such prior art skiing simulators prevents the user from setting and retaining a suitable resistance for an exercise routine. It has been found that changing the resistance on prior art skiing simulators is time consuming and cannot be accomplished without interrupting the user's exercise routine. Generally, the user changes the resistance during an exercise routine to simulate skiing downhill or uphill. As in actual skiing, when using the skiing simulator, both of the user's hands and legs are moving. In order to change the resistance of the prior art skiing simulator, the user must first stop the exercise routine, adjust the resistance to a desired level, and then restart the exercise routine, thereby interrupting the exercise routine and reducing the beneficial effects of the exercise routine.